The Enchanted Jackson
by northwoodNick
Summary: Percy instead of the Titan's curse ends up in Storybrooke, and with Hecate's nudging is studying magic under, our favorite, Rumpelstiltskin! Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

PERCY heaved a sigh as he walked along the forest path in who knows where Maine. The night so far had sucked; first Annabeth had basically told him he was worthless, Thalia had "banished" him from camp for saving those two kids, and to top it all off Artemis had chased him so far into the wood he was lost. Just as he was considering giving up he saw a light up ahead he continued walking towards the town. As he walked he failed to notice the slight ripple as he passed into the charming little town of Storybrooke. MR. GOLD was grinning. So what. He had done it; magic was once again in Storybrooke. That was good for him seeing as how it meant he was once more the dark one. In fact he was just about to toast to his victory when there was a knock at the door. Percy's POV 10 minutes ago PERCY was admittedly a bit shocked when as he was stumbling towards the ground a pair of hands caught him. He looked up and was shocked to see lady Hecate. "Lady Hecate" Percy said fumbling for words. "Do not fear young hero I am here simply to tell you what you need to survive.", she said. "Survive?" , he questioned. "Yes, survive, for this I no ordinary town, all your favorite fairytales, live in the flesh. You see they were brought here by a curse and have only recently recovered their memories. I suggest learning magic. Remember, Mr. Gold's pawn shop. It is where you will find Rumpelstiltskin, the best magic-user in town.", said Lady Hecate in a somewhat ominous tone. "That's great but how do I do magic? After all, I'm not a child of Hecate.", Percy inquired. "Don't worry you shall have my blessing and will stop ageing the day before your 16th birthday ; now go" ,she said before touching his forehead as a light passed into him,"hurry find Rumpelstiltskin." PRESENT PERCY found the shop with ease. He took a minute, gathered his thoughts, and knocked. He was met with a man in his late forties saying "What is it now?!" Percy recovered from his startled state quickly and calmly said, "Hello Mr. Gold I am Percy.I was told to seek you out for aid in learning magic. " Mr. Gold would never admit it but the boy reminded him of Bae, and he quickly said,"Of course, but remember EVERYTHING has a price. So, with that knowledge ate you sure you wish to continue?" Percy responded with a quick" Definitely" Hearing this Mr. Gold gave a grin and said,"Than let's begin." 


	2. Chapter 2

TIME SKIP 1 YEAR PERCY had been studying under Gold fir the past year. Rumpelstiltskin had taught him almost everything and was preparing to introduce him to the community. When the whole Peter Pan incident hapopened. Percy had been devastated by the loss of his teacher and honestly, was glad Rumple had insisted on teaching him the geography before AND after the curse. Especially since they were once more in the enchanted forest. Luckily, he knew a place to go. In the north, secluded from prying eyes, was a small house. The real treasure was underneath the house. All manner of riches lay in a gilded hoard; anything from wands to grimoires to magic weapons of mass destruction. It was of course warded, making it perfect for waiting until one magic user or another activated the curse once more and when it happened he would be ready.

LINE BREAK

Percy was grinning when he found it: the curses original manuscript. The manuscript was a stone tablet. About as tall as snow white and covered in runes. If altered so would the curse: and what the fools didn't know is that the curse is literally the primordial magic created at the birth of the first dark one. This meant one could easily raise the dead. With that thought he soon got to work on HIS alterations. First, edit the list of who keeps their memories, scratch the savior and Regina off those who keep their powers, and bring his mentor back to life. Also, he set it to take everyone, and made himself the town judge now all he has to do is wait. LINE BREAK ONCE MORE Somehow, Percy knew it would be Regina who inevitably re-cast the curse. It was really interesting for him to watch as she cast the curse to stop the Wicked Witch from winning. Percy's grin could have lit up New York.

LINE BREAK

It had been a busy week for Me. Emma Swan. First, she regains her memory and is told her family needs help. Than, she heads home to find her parents are having a kid. And, as the icing on the cake; her parents and Regina along with a recently resurrected Mr. Gold are the only ones who know who they are. Her one, good, break was that she arrived right on time for the weekly meeting of the" I know what is going group." The first question she had was directed at Mr. Gold and was simply "Aren't you dead?" Mr. Gold seemed a bit uncomfortable and shifted in his seat "Yes but I'm back though I have no idea how I'm back." "He's lying" "Emma!" "It's true, though I suppose you want to know how", sighed Mr. Gold. "Yes that would be nice", snapped Regina. "Well so would I, I only have an idea of who", he said. "Who" said Emma. Mr. Gold heaved a sigh,"My student the honorable Judge Jackson."


	3. Chapter 3

The Enchanted Forest| Flashback

In a valley on the far edge of the Enchanted Forest was a tower nestled between two hills. The tower stood tall and grim and the air around it reeked of death. And coiling around it was a river long since adulterated by the souls of wicked men. High in the tower a man sat; shadows and shades flickering around him a stolid expression upon his youthful face. These days he didn't do much: after all not many dared bother with Death himself.

Not that it really bothered him, after Rumpelstiltskin ended the Ogre war the death rate was dramatically decreased and he found he had time to relax. And that is exactly was he was doing, or at least trying to do until he felt a presence coming closer to his tower. Quickly shutting his book, he sat up and straightened his robes curious as to who would disturb him. He was shocked to find none other than the Evil Queen, Regina.

"Hello Regina, may I ask you what brings the _Mighty_ Queen to my humble abode?" He rumbled.

Regina gave a cruel smirk before replying "I need a favor Lord Fenris:"

"Call me Perseus" he said wining and rubbing the scars on his wrists. Regina seemed surprised " may I ask why?"

He grinned and said "It means Destroyer."

Flashback| End

**Percy** sat bolt upright in bed. Looking at his clock he saw it was 6:00 a.m. with a groan he rolled out of bed. The visions were getting more frequent. He knew what it was: he had miscalculated. In making himself Judge and ruler over the fates of Storybrooke citizens he made himself Fenris, the Grim Reaper.

Line Break

He got to the court house at 9 o'clock and set up shop for another dull day of almost nothing. It was like any other day until at 12:45 the doors burst open and in marched Regina and Emma followed by his good old mentor, fresh out of the grave, Mr. Gold. "How can I help you?" he said with a smug grin already knowing the answer. "How did you bring Gold back from the dead, and more importantly what happened in the Enchanted Forest?"Questioned Regina. "You already know. Magic is as magic does!"He said. "That doesn't make sense!" shouted Emma, frustration building. Suddenly his grin disappeared and was replaced with a frown "Mind your manners I can easily destroy you, and quite frankly I did it the same way I stole your memories, brought back Rumple, and took you and Regina's magic!"

Silence reigned in the room for a total of one second before chaos broke out Regina tried to create a fire ball while Emma tried to conjure up a glow. Neither worked; at that point the two started shouting while Percy shared a grin with his mentor. This would be fun.


End file.
